Heartbeat
by Jude-8
Summary: El tiempo pasó, y antes de que se dieran cuenta las cosas cambiaron. A pesar del dolor ella siguió a su lado, pero lentamente se acercaba el día. Ese día soleado, ella se marchó, para nunca regresar.
1. Capítulo 1- Sin rastro de luz

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

El fic está dedicado a Citlaly Salas y Mimi Vázquez, que decidieron la temática y la pareja del fic en cuestión.

Espero sea un fic bastante corto, pero habrá bastante drama, y situaciones de desamor, entre otras cosas.

**Advertencias: **Short˗fic,Au. Drama. ShikaHinaSasu.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Sin rayos de luz.**

Puso el celular en su oído mientras avanzaba hacía la parada del autobús. El buzón de voz se hizo presente luego de unos timbrazos. El viento invernal meció su cabello negro azulado, y la nieve se confundió con el color de sus ojos. Apretó las bolsas en sus manos mientras subía al camión, esperando el tiempo reglamentario antes de volver a marcar.

− _¿Qué pasa?_

La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba distante, pero evito suspirar para no empeorar las cosas.

− ¿Llegaras a casa temprano? – Preguntó con voz dulce – Comenzó a nevar, así que compré las cosas para preparar roles de canela.

Escuchó un bufido al otro lado de la línea.

− _No llegaré, además no hagas cosas tan innecesarias, le diré a Ino que te lleve algunos._

− No es…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase escuchó el pitido del celular que le indicaba que la llamada había terminado.

Suspiro viendo las bolsas en sus manos, negándose a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta con algo de cansancio, viendo a la rubia de ojos verdes del otro lado con una caja en sus manos.

− Aquí están los roles de canela señora Nara.

Hinata suspiró quedamente tomando la caja.

− No es necesario que hagas esto – Le dio una sonrisa – Solo concéntrate en el trabajo.

Ino le sonrió de vuelta.

− Es parte de mi trabajo, justificando mi sueldo tan alto.

Hinata le agradeció nuevamente antes de entrar a la casa, dejando la caja sobre la mesa mientras iba a preparar té.

Llevaba ya casi 14 años de casada con Shikamaru, y hacía poco más de un año las cosas se habían vuelto de esa manera. El hombre ya no llegaba a casa, ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, y sabía que no era solo por el trabajo.

Se recargó en la mesa, esperando que el agua del té sonara para levantarse. A pesar de la nieve y el frío, ella seguía sintiendo calor.

Miró su celular, aún después de dejar el consultorio, el doctor le volvió a marcar, esperando convencerla para iniciar el tratamiento.

"− _Ahora estoy sola y tengo algo de miedo, por favor déjeme pensarlo"._

Esa había sido su respuesta, ¿Cómo decía una mujer casada que estaba sola?

¿Cómo realmente una mujer casada terminaba tan sola?

La olla del té sonó, y se levantó con calma, el mareo se hizo presente apenas se puso de pie, haciéndola caer al piso.

Después de unos segundos se levantó, apagando el agua mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus ojos ya estaban inundados de lágrimas.

− ¿Dónde estás Shikamaru?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo vio sonreírle con dulzura, extendiéndole el rollo de canela con calma. Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el hombre más perezoso de la tierra, había aceptado ir por su dulce favorito en pleno invierno._

− _¡Muchas gracias!_

_El moreno le sonrió, robándole un beso antes de dirigirse a la cocina._

− _¿Té de manzana?_

_La chica asintió alegremente._

_Ese departamento apenas tenía una habitación, la cocina era también el comedor, y el baño era pequeño, pero renunciar a todas sus comodidades no le importaba si ellos estaban juntos._

_Ella amaba a ese chico._

Se despertó con algo de sobresaltó, el dolor en su pierna izquierda había aumentado de golpe, tal vez había sido la caída que había tenido, pero el dolor se hacía más intenso en lugar de disminuir.

Miro al otro lado de la cama, un lugar vacío.

Cerró los ojos apretando los puños debido al dolor, queriendo que disminuyera, queriendo tener a alguien a su lado para sobrellevar ese dolor.

Pero al final estaba sola, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Ese departamento tenía una gran vista, un balcón y hasta una habitación de invitados, pero a ella no le importaría regresar a un lugar pequeño, siempre y cuando tuviera a su esposo a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Te mareaste y te caíste?

La mujer asintió sonrojada, apenas el día anterior había estado en ese consultorio.

El médico toco su pierna con delicadeza, mirando el moretón que se había formado.

− Durante la noche dolió mucho – Dijo la chica con voz baja.

El médico suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza, y ayudándole a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

− Hinata˗San, ¿Ya lo pensaste?

Alzó su mirada hacía el doctor, sus ojos sin duda contrastaban bastante, ella tenía los ojos blancos, y él tenía los ojos negros.

− Ya sé que estoy tardando en decidir Uchiha˗Sama – Dijo sin verlo – Pero me es difícil tomar una decisión.

El hombre de cabello negro asintió lentamente. No podía obligarla a tomar un tratamiento si ella no lo quería, pero entre más se tardara, más peligrosa se pondría la situación, él aún tenía que remitirla a otra especialidad.

− Piénsalo por favor – Le extendió su tarjeta – Si algo como esa vuelve a ocurrir, por favor llámame.

La mujer asintió tomando la tarjeta.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Nefrología y enfermedades infecciosas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa se sintió fría una vez que entro, el camino se le hizo muy cansado debido al dolor de su pierna y pecho. Tomó las medicinas recetadas y se acercó al estante de libros.

Vio su álbum de boda, pero evitó tomarlo, sentándose en el sillón, tomando sus piernas una vez que estuvo sentada.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, podía admitir estar asustada, quería a Shikamaru a su lado, pero este no la había ni llamado desde hace 3 días.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que los sollozos salieran de sus labios y las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Justo en ese momento, el cielo se oscureció por las nubes, indicando una posible tormenta. No había rastros de luz, así como tampoco había esperanza para ella.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Como ya mencioné al principio, es un fic cortó, pero se me hacía muy cargado dejarlo como un Oneshot.

También está dedicado a dos amigos, por un cumpleaños atrasado y como un regalo.

La historia será muy dramática y habrá mucho dolor y sentimientos encontrados, pero espero aun así les llame la atención.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2- Sin muestras de amor

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

El fic está dedicado a Citlaly Salas y Mimi Vázquez, que decidieron la temática y la pareja del fic en cuestión.

Espero sea un fic bastante corto, pero habrá bastante drama, y situaciones de desamor, entre otras cosas.

**Advertencias: **Short˗fic,Au. Drama. ShikaHinaSasu.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Sin muestras de amor.**

− Dio negativo a cáncer − Sasuke suspiró con frustración, viendo al pelirrojo frente a él verlo con duda − Eres sin duda, el primer doctor que no se alegra porque su paciente dé negativo a cáncer.

Sasuke suspiró, su compañero Sabaku No Gaara tenía razón después de todo.

− Me preocupa su segundo diagnostico – Musitó el moreno – Será difícil su tratamiento, más si la persona está sola.

Gaara frunció el ceño viendo el expediente.

− Dice que está casada.

Sasuke bufó.

− Es uno de esos matrimonios solo de papel, a pesar de la gravedad en la que ha estado, el marido nunca se ha aparecido por aquí.

Gaara lo miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué crees que tenga?

− Una enfermedad derivada del CROHN – Musito el moreno viendo la carpeta – Eso explicaría el por qué no está absorbiendo bien los nutrientes.

Gaara asintió con calma.

− ¿Por qué no ha aceptado la transfusión?

Sasuke suspiró.

− Creo que es porque tendría que permanecer en el hospital unas horas, además de que encontrar donadores no es tan sencillo.

Gaara asintió de nuevo, dejando el expediente cuando su buscador empezó a sonar.

− Tengo que irme, piensa bien en que harás.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, sacando su celular.

− ¿Señora Nara?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata caminó lentamente por los pasillos, se había tenido que detener por casi una hora en una banca en lo que su mareo terminaba y sus piernas se sentían entumecidas. Se sentía cansada, solo quería llegar a casa a dormir.

− ¿Señora Nara?

La chica se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza lentamente, dándole una sonrisa cansada a su doctor, que la veía con duda.

− Solo me senté y se me fue el tiempo – Respondió a la pregunta no hecha del moreno.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, acercándose a ella con paso lento.

− Mi turno acaba de terminar, la llevare a su casa.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente, negando con las manos.

− Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

Sasuke se detuvo a su lado.

− Vamos, me sentiré más seguro.

Hinata asintió algo cabizbaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró otra vez la maceta en sus manos, y se preguntó cómo había aceptado que el moreno la comprara. Él era su doctor, no debería estar lidiando con sus dramas familiares.

− Ya pensó en el tratamiento – Hinata miró a Sasuke por unos segundos – Sé que será complicado, pero puedo darle información de donadores, si programa las transfusiones cerca de las 5 puedo traerla a casa al finalizar.

Hinata apretó la maceta entre sus manos levemente. ¿Por qué Sasuke se preocupaba más por ella que su propio marido?

− Es solo… − Suspiró viendo los ojos negros de Sasuke – Lo pensaré.

Sasuke asintió, bajando del coche para abrirle la puerta, Hinata se despidió con una inclinación, aun con la maceta en sus manos, y negando que la acompañara a casa. Ya había hecho suficiente por ella, la había llevado a casa, le había comprado un lirio, no podía seguir abusando de su médico.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y dejó la maceta en la mesa del pasillo, mientras arrumbaba la bolsa también, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cercana a su médico como para que se preocupara tanto por ella?

Saltó cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, entrando un enojado Shikamaru por ella. La morena lo vio con duda, pues creía que seguía trabajando.

− ¿Shikamaru…?

− Me parto la espalda trabajando ¡¿Y así me pagas?!

La morena retrocedió extrañada con la pregunta, pero molesta cuando lo vio sujetar la maceta.

− ¿De que estas hablando?

Shikamaru agito la maceta al aire.

− ¿Quién era el que te trajo? Incluso se toma la molestia de regalarte flores.

Hinata lo vio con más duda que antes.

− Sasuke˗San es mi doctor – Contestó de forma automática – Y la maceta…

− ¿Sasuke˗San? – Preguntó Shikamaru con molestia − ¿Eres tan informal para hablarle por su nombre?

Hinata apretó las manos en puños, ¿No le interesaba a su esposo cuanto tiempo llevaba con él como para que fuera tan formal?

Se suponía que era un genio ¿No era lógico que con sus numerosas visitas al hospital ellos se llevaran informalmente?

− Él es una persona amable, me trajo a casa porque había terminado su turno, de casualidad pasamos por la florería y se tomó el tiempo para detenerse en lo que compraba…

La morena gritó cuando la maceta se estrelló con la pared, haciéndose para atrás de forma instintiva al ver al moreno acercarse a ella.

Shikamaru la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y la beso con rudeza, mientras Hinata trataba de separarse, moviendo la cabeza para evitar el beso.

− ¿Te molesta que no sea tu doctor?

Como pudo la morena soltó sus brazos y le dio una bofetada, sorprendiendo tanto al moreno como a sí misma. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos solo unos segundos después.

Shikamaru salió de la casa dando un portazo, dejando a su esposa llorando en medio de la sala

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó otro trago a su cerveza mientras veía su celular.

Había mandado a Ino a arreglar el desastre de la maceta, no tenía fuerza para darle la cara a Hinata, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había comportado de esa forma. Su mujer no era igual que él, ella sería incapaz de engañarlo, pero la idea de verla con otro hombre lo hizo comportarse como un idiota.

Miró la botella casi vacía, el único culpable de toda la situación era él. Él se había distanciado, él era el que la engañaba, él era el que la había descuidado, además, ¿Desde cuándo Hinata iba tanto al hospital? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba enferma?

Dejó la botella de lado y se levantó lentamente. No podía simplemente ser un idiota con una mujer tan buena como ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El departamento estaba en penumbra cuando entró. Suspiró con la bolsa en su mano, dirigiéndose al cuarto. En el balcón pudo ver la maceta replantada, seguramente trabajo de Ino, y suspiro sintiéndose un idiota.

Hinata estaba recostada en la cama, Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, dejando la bolsa en la cama.

− Yo… Lo siento por lo de antes… Te traje roles de canela.

Hinata se giró levemente, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas partidas. Shikamaru suspiró, acariciando las mejillas de la morena.

− Lamente ser un idiota – Susurró – Es solo que nunca estoy en casa, y verte con alguien más…

− Yo sería incapaz – Susurró la morena – Nunca te haría algo así.

Shikamaru se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo de su mujer.

− Lo sé – Beso su cuello levemente – Te traeré un té y un plato.

Hinata asintió viéndolo levantarse.

− Shikamaru… Te amo.

El moreno se agacho y besó su frente.

− Yo también.

Lo vio salir del cuarto y suspiró, jalando las mangas de su camisa.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa faceta amorosa? Esperaba que al menos esta vez fuera para siempre.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Sin mucho que agregar, más que agradezco toda la paciencia que han tenido esperando.

Juds fuera.


	3. Capítulo 3- Sin futuro

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

El fic está dedicado a Citlaly Salas y Mimi Vázquez, que decidieron la temática y la pareja del fic en cuestión.

Espero sea un fic bastante corto, pero habrá bastante drama, y situaciones de desamor, entre otras cosas.

**Advertencias: **Short˗fic,Au. Drama. ShikaHinaSasu.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- Sin futuro.**

La cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas. Viendo la maceta al lado de la banca, se preguntó una y otra vez donde estaba su esposo. Él había prometido pasar por ella al hospital. Ella se lo había recordado, la transfusión de sangre la mareaba mucho, no solo debía permanecer en descanso, incluso el caminar después de eso era difícil.

− Shikamaru – Susurró apretando el celular.

No tenía ni la concentración para mandarle un mensaje, la cabeza le giraba cada que trataba de encender el celular.

− ¿Señora Nara?

Miró a Sasuke frente a ella, con unas carpetas en las manos, y en su reluciente bata blanca.

− Hola – Susurró.

El moreno dejó caer las carpetas en la banca cuando el cuerpo de la mujer se inclinó hacía un lado. Suspiró un tanto frustrado, al darse cuenta que su marido seguramente la había dejado plantada, y sin pedir permiso la cargo. Hinata no protesto, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

La cargó hasta el área de urgencias, donde pidió una cama y la dejó recostada. Hinata sintió que su malestar disminuía en esa posición.

− Terminaré mi turno después de la consulta – Dijo tapándola con la cobija – Por favor espere aquí, la llevaré a casa luego.

La mujer no respondió, pero apretó la sabana contra su pecho.

− _¿Estás segura de querer venir conmigo?_

_La chica había sonreído, dejaba atrás los lujos a los que había estado acostumbrada para estar al lado de quien amaba._

− _Estoy segura – Dijo con una sonrisa._

_Shikamaru había puesto un anillo en su dedo. Un anillo de juguete sacado de una máquina expendedora. Ella solo sonrío sin quejarse por eso._

_Se esforzarían juntos. No necesitaba lujos si estaba junto a él._

− Papá – Susurró cerrando los ojos − Perdón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Shikamaru miró a Temari. El cuerpo desnudo de ambos, apenas era cubierto por la sabana.

− Creo que tenía algo que hacer – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no puedo acordarme.

La rubia se pegó a él, recargándose en su pecho.

− Si fuera importante Ino te habría recordado.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Eso supongo, a menos que… ¡Mierda!

Se separó de la rubia, sentándose en la cama y viendo el celular. Habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que debía pasar por Hinata en el hospital. La mujer no le había llamado, tal vez simplemente se había ido a casa.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la rubia extrañada.

Shikamaru bufó, dejando el celular en el buró.

− Se suponía que debía pasar por Hinata al hospital.

La rubia puso una mueca.

− ¿Al hospital? ¿Está embarazada?

El moreno rio.

− Después de estar contigo, ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad para embarazarla? – Le dio un beso a la rubia – Está enferma de algo como una anemia.

Temari se recargó contra la espalda del moreno.

− ¿Tenemos tiempo de hacerlo una vez más antes de que te vayas? – Preguntó con voz sensual.

El moreno rio sujetando las manos.

− Creo que sí, ya debió haberse ido a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas, resaltando en su pálido rostro.

Después de una hora, Sasuke había llegado por ella, la había subido a una silla de ruedas y luego cargado al coche.

Justo ahora recibía de las manos de su doctor un helado, mientras veía aun desde el coche, el verde paisaje del parque.

− Espero le guste.

Hinata asintió levemente.

El mareo había desaparecido, pero luego había surgido la sensación de pesadez en el coche.

Ella había terminado su tratamiento a las 12. Su médico salía a las 5. Incluso un poco después. Ella había estado más de 5 horas en esa banca esperando a su esposo, él cual nunca había llegado.

− ¿Se siente mal?

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Lamento haberle mostrado este lado mío – Susurró.

Sasuke comió de su helado sin verla.

− No se preocupe por eso, la próxima vez la programare cerca de mi hora de salida.

Hinata quiso decir que su esposo iría por ella la próxima ocasión, pero sabía que era mentira.

− No quiero molestarlo.

Sasuke siguió comiendo de su helado.

− Me sentiría más preocupado si no lo hago.

La mujer asintió, empezando a comer por fin.

− Está muy bueno – Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa al moreno.

El hombre asintió, mientras seguía comiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba en la casa.

Shikamaru bufó frustrado, mientras llamaba una vez más a su esposa. ¿La muy torpe seguiría en el hospital?

Bufó frustrado cuando no le respondió de nueva cuenta. Era regularmente él quien no contestaba, ¿De verdad su esposa se había quedado en el hospital para esperarlo? ¿Qué tan torpe podía ser?

Dejó sus divagaciones al salir del edificio, viendo a su mujer bajando del coche del doctor con quien la había visto la última vez. Le sonreía y le decía algo mientras sujetaba su bolso contra su pecho. El doctor no sonreía, pero asentía con la cabeza con calma.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba jalando a la mujer por el brazo, ignorando sus protestas y las del médico al que empujo contra el coche. Sin tiempo para dejarlo reponerse jaló de nuevo a su esposa, que le decía algo al médico, no le importó que le decía, mientras la jalaba al edificio y luego al elevador, donde no dijo ni una sola palabra, hasta llegar a la casa, donde por fin la soltó.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó la mujer con la voz llorosa.

Shikamaru la miró, pero su coraje al verla de nuevo con ese sujeto fue más fuerte que la culpa de hacerla llorar.

− ¡Eso dímelo tú! – Espetó sujetándola de los hombros − ¡¿Se divirtieron juntos?!

La mujer trató de separase sin éxito.

− S˗Solo m˗me trajo a c˗casa – Susurró asustada – T˗Te es˗espere pero n˗no llegaste.

Shikamaru la jaló rumbo al cuarto, sin importarle la lucha de la mujer y su llanto cada vez más desesperado.

− ¡Solo pones pretextos! – Le espetó arrojándola en la cama − ¿Crees que voy a creer que me esperaste tanto tiempo?

− ¡Lo hice! – Gritó la mujer desde la cama, con la voz quebrada por el llanto − ¡Te espere t˗todo e˗este t˗tiempo y t˗tú no llegaste!

Shikamaru se quedó quieto al pie de la cama, viendo a la mujer llorar. Ciertamente, su esposa era tan tonta como para esperarlo todo ese tiempo.

− Hinata…

La mujer sacudió su mano cuando Shikamaru trato su sujetarla.

− Él solo estaba siendo amable – Dijo un poco más calmada – ¡Y˗Yo no soy como tú!

Shikamaru la jalo de nuevo, ignorando el forcejeo de la mujer.

− Entonces vamos a darte lo que tanto pides.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _**Dijiste que estarías aquí al terminar tus consultas.**_

− Si lo sé – Respondió el moreno a un molesto Gaara a través del teléfono – Solo fui a comprar las cosas.

− _**¡Solo es cerveza!**_

Sasuke se río ante las palabras de Gaara, cerrando la puerta trasera del coche, donde había puesto las compras. Seguro que su compañero se enojaría si se enteraba que había llevado a su paciente a casa, y más con el dolor de espalda que se cargaba al ser estampado contra el coche. Esperaba que la mujer estuviera bien.

− Tranquilo, ya voy en… − Dejó de hablar al vez a su paciente salir del edificio corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y su blusa rota en algunos botones − ¿Señora Nara?

− _**¡¿Esa no es tu paciente?! ¡Sasuke no cruces la…!**_

Sasuke no escuchó la última conversación de Gaara, sujetando a la mujer cuando llegó hasta él.

− ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, quiero ir a casa!

El moreno no dijo nada de su aspecto, si no que la llevó hasta el coche, donde le puso el cinturón al ver que la mujer no podía hacerlo.

Arrancó antes de que saliera el esposo, agradeciendo mentalmente el haberse detenido en la tienda, ya que si no, no se hubieran topado de nuevo.

Hinata temblaba, agarrando el cinturón de seguridad con fuerza.

Sasuke suspiró, viendo el semblante pálido de la mujer, y temiendo una recaída. La tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que no hiperventilara, mandando un mensaje de disculpa a Gaara y otro a su madre.

"_Voy a casa"_

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Lamento la tardanza en el capítulo, esperaba terminar de editar tanto, ya que contendrá pocos capítulos, así como el drama entre estos 3 personajes.

Shikamaru se pone agresivo por la misma culpa que tiene, pensando que Hinata hará lo mismo que él. No es una justificación, es más la explicación de su comportamiento. El cómo se formó su relación aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, así como las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.

Un especial agradecimiento a Sayuri Koitsumi – Kislev – Mona y DAngel7, así como al guest por tomarse el tiempo de comentar el fic, así como a los que lo agregaron a favoritos. Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, así que realmente se los agradezco.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4- Sin arrepentimientos

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

El fic está dedicado a Citlaly Salas y Mimi Vázquez, que decidieron la temática y la pareja del fic en cuestión.

Espero sea un fic bastante corto, pero habrá bastante drama, y situaciones de desamor, entre otras cosas.

**Advertencias: **Short˗fic,Au. Drama. ShikaHinaSasu.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Sin arrepentimientos.**

_Miró el imponente edificio con temor. Ella era la hija mayor de las empresas Hyuga, la que tarde o temprano formaría parte de estas, manejándolas, haciéndolas crecer y desarrollarse, no tenía por qué tener miedo, pero…._

− _El edificio se ve imponente ¿No?_

_Saltó ante la voz tras ella, mirando algo avergonzada a un chico de cabello negro con coleta, que le sonreía con alegría._

− _¿Eso creo?_

_El chico le sonrió de nuevo, revoloteándole el cabello, ignorando el rostro enrojecido de la chica._

− _No te preocupes, me pasó lo mismo en mi primer día, y ahora voy a mi último año._

_Hinata se le quedo viendo mientras desaparecía en el edificio. ¿Ese chico no aparentaba la misma edad que ella?_

Abrió los ojos con calma, sintiendo una añoranza lejana con ese recuerdo, ¿Habría cambiado su vida algo si no lo hubiera conocido?

Suspiró negando sus propias palabras, ¿Qué sentido tenía lamentarse en esos momentos? Las decisiones que había tomado la habían llevado a la casa de los padres de su doctor, que seguramente hablaban sobre cuan extraña era y la mala suerte del moreno en tener una paciente como ella.

− ¿Estás despierta?

Se sentó en la cama, acomodándose el cabello un poco, antes de ver a su médico y su madre entrar por la puerta. La mujer era muy amable, entró con una sonrisa en su rostro, agarrando a Sasuke del brazo, seguramente obligándolo a llevar la bandeja de comida en sus manos.

− ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hinata asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas algo rosadas. La mujer se sentó en la cama. La amabilidad solo la hacía preguntarse cuando la echarían de esa casa.

− Sasuke me dijo que tenías que ir al hospital hoy – Hinata asintió – Entonces hay que prepararnos, te llevare a comer antes de ir.

Hinata iba a protestar cuando vio la cara de su médico, así solo asintió con calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Ya pasó una semana! ¿¡Dónde demonios está?!

Ino se encogió un poco ante el grito de su jefe, haciéndose para atrás ligeramente.

− Tiene una consulta hoy – Dijo extendiendo una carpeta – Su médico le programo una transfusión de sangre.

Shikamaru le arrebato la carpeta de las manos, mirando el expediente durante unos pocos segundos.

− ¿Por qué ha ido tanto al hospital?

Ino miró a su jefe por unos segundos, sin poder creer que la esposa amorosa que había conocido durante 16 años no le hubiera informado que estaba enferma.

− Ella tiene una anemia grave derivada por enfermedad de Crohn – Dijo con voz baja – La han estado tratando ya por muchos meses.

Shikamaru le indico a Ino que saliera con un gesto de la mano, arrojando la carpeta a su escritorio, tirando sin querer la planta que le había llevado Hinata hacía ya muchos años.

Observó la tierra en el suelo y bufó con frustración. Sabía que era su culpa, se había comportado como un idiota, casi forzando a su mujer a tener relaciones con él, de no ser por el golpe que le había dado con la tetera. La había lastimado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero no saber nada de ella, de verdad lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Llevaban ya 16 años de conocerse, y 14 de casados. Las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles, ya que él no tenía nada para ofrecerle, su padre nunca lo acepto. Hinata se había ido con él renunciando a su vida, él quiso regresarle esa vida y trabajo sin cansancio para lograrlo, ¿Entonces en que momento las cosas empezaron a ir mal?

Tal vez había sido cuando conoció a Temari. Esa mujer fue una explosión de energía, alguien que lo hizo olvidar todo el estrés que le causaba el trabajo, alguien con quien podía tener el sexo que no podía tener con su esposa, ya fuera por pudor o por cansancio. Ella fue lo que necesito en ese momento para reponerse de todo el cansancio que llevaba 14 años acumulando.

Pero no la amaba.

Hinata era su esposa, era por quien trabajo sin descansar esos 14 años, incluso quien trabajó a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Suspiró por lo bajó, tomando de nuevo la carpeta de su escritorio. Tenía que hablar con ella, hacerle ver que era ella a quien amaba.

Temari ya había quedado en el pasado.

Miró la tierra en el suelo de nuevo.

_Hinata le sonreía con ternura, con una planta de alguna clase de flor morada, no la escuchó decir el nombre por estar atento a sus movimientos en la nueva oficina. Ella había hecho la decoración y había decidido que la planta debía estar en su escritorio por algo relacionado a la fortuna._

− _Ino la cuidara._

_Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, robándole un beso a la mujer mientras rodeaba el escritorio._

− _Vamos – Dijo extendiéndole la mano – Te comprare roles de canela en el camino._

_La mujer sonrió de nuevo, alegando algo de comer tanta harina y engordar, Shikamaru alegó a que ella sería siempre hermosa, mientras los rayos rojos de la puesta de sol iluminaban la oficina y la nueva planta._

− ¡Ino! – Gritó arrodillándose en el suelo, juntando la tierra con sus manos – ¡Consigue una maceta!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró de reojo a su doctor, su semblante serio nunca cambiaba, a excepción de cuando hablaba con su madre, en esos momentos se suavizaba. ¿Qué pensaría su doctor de ella? ¿Qué era patético o solo idiota?

Ese día sin decir nada, la tranquilizó y la llevó a casa con sus padres. Su madre, Mikoto la había recibido con ternura y cariño, se había hecho cargo de ella sin preguntarle nada, aunque el moreno había aclarado que ella era su paciente, agradeció que no revelara su vida personal, o su matrimonio fracasado.

− No siempre fue así – Dijo con calma.

− ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Sasuke confundido.

− Shikamaru, mi esposo – Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa triste en el rostro – Él siempre me cuido, me llevaba de comer a clases, siempre té y roles de canela porque sabía que eran mis comidas favoritas, ante cualquier fiebre dejaba el trabajo para ir a cuidarme, salíamos cuando podíamos al cine o simplemente paseábamos por los parques… Solía ponerle flores de lavanda en su oficina… No sé cuándo cambio todo, yo… Deje a mi familia por estar con él – Susurró con voz quebrada, aguantando las ganas de llorar – Él nunca se había portado así nunca me puso una mano encima, siempre fue amable...

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, antes de estacionarse en el restaurante en el que supuestamente se encontrarían con su madre.

− A veces no nos damos cuenta de los cambios, pero avanzar hacia adelante es nuestra única opción.

Hinata asintió, bajando del coche, apretando sus mejillas con sus manos para quitarse la sensación de querer llorar.

− Pero… − La voz de Sasuke la desconcertó por unos momentos – Mi mamá siempre dice que la familia ayuda mucho.

Hinata lo vio con duda, antes de seguir la mirada del médico, viendo al imponente hombre de ojos blancos y cabello entrecano mirarla fijamente. Se quedó paralizada en el lugar, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Hiashi eliminó la distancia entre los dos, abrazando a su hija, dejándola llorar en medio de su abrazo, sin escuchar sus disculpas entrecortadas por el llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara miró de nuevo a su hermana, que no se había ido en toda la tarde de su oficina, esperándolo cuando él había salido a cirugía.

− Bien ¿Qué demonios pasa?

La rubia se sobresaltó ante el tono de su hermano para después reír. El pelirrojo la miró con molestia, esa semana había sido muy estresante, con su mejor amigo a punto de cruzar la línea entre doctor y paciente, lo que le podía costar la licencia y su hermana visitándolo a su consultorio en el hospital.

− Terminé con un chico.

El pelirrojo hizo una respiración pausada.

− ¿Llevas aquí una semana por que terminaste con tu novio?

Temari volvió a reír.

− No era mi novio, no teníamos esa clase de relación – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle detalles a su hermano – Sabía que iba a terminar, pero ahora estoy aburrida y no quiero buscar otra relación como la que teníamos – Se dejó caer en el sillón – Ya sé cómo es estar con alguien solo por sexo, así que ahora quiero estar con alguien que pueda quedarse conmigo hasta la mañana siguiente, y pierdo mi tiempo aquí para no apresurarme y volver a lo mismo.

Gaara volvió a suspirar.

− Creo que no soy la mejor persona para escuchar esto.

La rubia volvió a reír. ¿Qué cara pondría su hermanito si se enteraba que ella había sido la "amante" de alguien más? Sabía que Shikamaru no se quedaría con ella, pero había esperado disfrutar del sexo un poco más antes de que todo acabara.

− Qué más da – Dijo la rubia levantándose – Un poco de sexo no hace mal.

Gaara se sujetó la frente viéndola marcharse de su consultorio.

− ¡Tampoco quería saber eso! – Le gritó cuando salió – Demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Las manos alrededor de sus ojos le daban seguridad a pesar de que todo estuviera a oscuras. Las manos de su ahora esposo, le transmitían esa seguridad._

− _Llegamos – Dijo soltando sus manos._

_Hinata parpadeo un par de veces en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Viendo la pequeña sala y cocinas del lugar._

− _Sé que es pequeño y que va a ser difícil al principio, pero es más grande que el cuarto en el que estábamos… Te prometo trabajar muy duro para…_

_Las palabras de Shikamaru se vieron cortadas por el beso que le había dado Hinata, que sonreía viendo el departamento._

− _Cualquier cosa es perfecta si estoy contigo._

_El moreno la abrazó con ternura. Agradeciéndole al oído por estar a su lado._

− Hermana.

El suave susurró de su hermana la despertó, viendo su sonrisa cálida mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

− Ya acabó la transfusión – Le dijo ayudándola a sentarse – El doctor lindo vendrá y nos llevara a casa con papá.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermana, recargándose sobre ella.

− Gracias.

Su hermana continúo acariciando su cabello.

− ¿Ahora sales con el doctor lindo?

Hinata quiso levantarse de golpe, pero el mareo no se lo permitió, así que en su lugar bufó con algo de frustración.

− Es solo mi doctor Hanabi.

La castaña no dijo nada, observando por la ventana como la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

− ¿Por qué te casaste con él?

Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana con calma.

− Lo amo – Murmuró con tristeza – Me enamore de él hace 16 años, y aun no puedo sacarme ese sentimiento.

Hanabi asintió, abrazando a su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Se la había encontrado en conferencias y en los pasillos de la facultad. Era una chica sencilla y callada. Linda y que daba una sensación de ternura que no podía sacarse. Rara vez levantaba la voz, y siempre estaba comiendo rollos de canela. Siempre parecían ser caseros, no sabía si ella los preparaba o se los hacían._

_Tenía pocos amigos, pero siempre sonreía, también había un castaño con su mismo color inusual de ojos que la seguía a todas partes, cuidándola._

_La vio cuando se detuvo con su vaso de té en su mano, y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella._

− _¿Tienes hambre? Son roles de canela._

_La chica lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos, pero asintió algo sonrojada después de unos segundos._

− _Me encantaría._

Salió de su ensoñación cuando la vio caminar lentamente por el pasillo al lado de su hermana, la había buscado toda la tarde en el hospital sin encontrarla, hasta que, irónicamente, la rubia con la que la había engañado le dijo dónde encontrarla.

− Hinata – La llamó caminando hacia ella.

Su hermana se había puesto entre ellos con rapidez, pero su esposa le tocó el hombro, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Se alejó un poco de ellos, mientras Hinata se abrazaba a sí misma.

− ¿Tienes frío?

La morena asintió levemente.

− Yo… No volveré a casa.

− Hinata…

− ¡No lo haré! – Habló con voz fuerte – Papá dijo que puedo ir a casa y…

− ¡Me equivoque! – Le habló el moreno tomándola de los brazos, cuidando su fuerza para no lastimarla de nuevo − ¡Sé que soy un idiota! Te lastime de muchas maneras, lo sé y de verdad lo lamento… Pero son 16 años Hinata, todos esos años tuvieron que significar…

− Lo hicieron – Dijo interrumpiéndolo de nuevo – Yo… te espere mucho tiempo, espere que terminaras con esa mujer y…

− ¡Ya lo hice! Ya lo hice, terminamos, no volverá a suceder.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, liberándose de Shikamaru, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabello y espalda, cerrando los ojos unos momentos.

− No puedo hacerlo – Dijo viéndolo fijamente – No puedo esperar más, te amo, Shikamaru aún te amo mucho, pero no puedo permitir que me sigas haciendo daño, yo…

− ¡Entonces te irás con ese doctor!

− ¡No! – Gritó la mujer alzando los brazos con desesperación − ¡A esto me refiero! ¡No puedo seguir justificando que me trates así por estar celoso! ¡Yo no soy quien era antes!

− Claro que lo eres – Dijo tomando sus brazos – Aún eres mi esposa, eres Hinata.

La mujer negó, tratando de soltar sus manos.

− Deje todo por ti – Dijo tratando de mantener su voz calmada, mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas – Mi familia, mi carrera, y fue mi elección, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, pero poco a poco, cada pedazo que tomabas de mí fue desapareciendo, necesito encontrarme otra vez…

− ¡Eres mi esposa!

Hinata cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de calmar su llanto.

− Por favor, déjame marchar, déjame ir, es lo mejor.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, aun negándose a soltar los brazos de la morena.

− No soy… No soy nadie sin ti, eres toda mi vida, y sé que fui lo suficientemente estúpido para notarlo solo cuando te fuiste, pero…

− ¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto! – Dijo Hinata sacudiendo sus manos sin lograr zafarse − ¡No puedo hacerlo más! ¡Tienes que dejarme marchar!

− ¡No puedo! – Le gritó el moreno, tratando de besar a la chica, que giro la cabeza para evitar el beso – Hinata…

− Déjame marchar – Pidió de nuevo la mujer – Déjame ir.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fuerza, comenzando a sentir por primera vez el agua de la lluvia, no se había dado cuenta de cuando terminaron bajo la lluvia. Pero el sentimiento de perderla, fue demasiado aterrador para soportarlo.

− Lo siento – Susurró abrazándola con fuerza – Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Escuchó el gritó de Hinata cuando la cargo, echándosela al hombro, también escuchó la bolsa caer al suelo, y a lo lejos el grito de su cuñado llamando a seguridad mientras el corría por el pasillo, tratando de no resbalarse por el pasillo. Sintió los puños de Hinata golpear su espalda, y si no temiera caer con él, probablemente también le patearía el abdomen.

Shikamaru siguió corriendo, aferrándose a una última oportunidad de recordarle a Hinata el amor que se habían tenido.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Lamento mucho la espera, eh estado bastante ocupada, pero me esforzare para actualizar pronto.

Como advertencia, el próximo capítulo será el último, así que espero poder editar pronto y subirlo.

Sobre la relación de Temari y Shikamaru, aclaró que ellos solo eran de sexo, sin compromiso, pero que lograron lastimar a alguien.

Aclarando sobre Gaara y Sasuke, son amigos, pero Gaara se preocupa que Sasuke cruce la línea entre doctor y paciente, por eso el comentario del capítulo anterior.

Sin más por el momento, un agradecimiento a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos, así como a Jesus MSV − Sdlsjj − Nana − Geo Tlalli − Sandra D − citlali uchiha − y DAngel7 por tomarse el tiempo para comentar.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les parecía.

Juds fuera.


	5. Capítulo 5- Sin mirar atrás

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

El fic está dedicado a Citlaly Salas y Mimi Vázquez, que decidieron la temática y la pareja del fic en cuestión.

**Advertencias: **Short˗fic,Au. Drama. ShikaHinaSasu.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Sin mirar atrás.**

La chica se sujetó las rodillas contra el pecho, en un intento de calentarse sin depender de Shikamaru, el que solo la veía desde la silla del comedor.

Desde que la había cargado, prácticamente arrojado al coche y conducido sin detenerse en medio de la carretera, rentar una cabaña en quién sabe dónde y entrar, no se habían dirigido la palabra.

− Shikamaru – El moreno se levantó rápidamente, caminando hacia ella – Tienes que saber que no cambiara nada…

El hombre no pudo mostrar su confusión antes de recibir un beso por parte de su aún esposa, la abrazó con fuerza al instante para que no escapara.

Relajó su agarre y se separó un poco al sentir su cuerpo delgado, miró sus ojos por unos segundos. Sus mejillas ya no podían ser pinchadas y su piel y cabello se veían algo opacos, pero aun así seguía siendo tan bella como el día en que la conoció ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo hermosa que era?

La volvió a besar desabrochando su camisa con lentitud, viendo cómo se marcaban los huesos de su clavícula, y sus costillas. Estaba más delgada de lo que pensaba, la besó con delicadeza, sintiéndose mal por descuidarla tanto.

Besó sus mejillas y su cuello con lentitud, acariciando con delicadeza cada parte de piel expuesta. Hinata lo abrazó por un segundo, emitiendo un ligero grito cuando el hombre la cargo y la llevó a la cama.

La desnudo por completo, mirando su cuerpo por unos segundos, hasta que ella intento cubrirse sonrojada. Tomó sus manos con delicadeza y volvió a besarla. Besó su cuello, su pecho y su estómago, mientras Hinata le quitaba la camisa con manos temblorosas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían estado juntos?

Shikamaru besó sus menos y sus muslos, mirándola temblar, una parte por las cosquillas que sabía que le causaban, una parte del nerviosismo que se había vuelto una parte de ella, y una parte por placer.

Enterró su cara entre sus muslos, escuchándola jadear conforme movía sus labios y su lengua, sintiendo el tirón de cabello por las delicadas manos de Hinata.

La sintió temblar en su boca y tomo sus manos, besando de su estómago a su cuello, viendo su cuerpo aun temblar.

− Te amo – Susurró en su oído – Te amo tanto, y lo siento mucho, Hina de verdad lamento todo lo que pasó.

La morena le tapó la boca con su mano, negando con la cabeza.

− Por favor no hables.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

La besó de nuevo, quitándose el pantalón y arrojándolo a un lado de la cama sin apartar la mirada. Se aferró a sus muslos mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, besándola una vez más. Hinata rompió el beso cuando echo la cabeza hacía atrás, sujetando los hombros de Shikamaru cuando lo sintió entrar en ella.

Empezó a jadear rápidamente, conformé Shikamaru entraba y salía de ella, al principio con lentitud, pero rápidamente aumentando la velocidad.

− Shikamaru – Lo llamó Hinata cerrando los ojos y apretando sus hombros.

El moreno besó su cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que esa era tal vez la última vez que podría hacer eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi suspiró quedamente al ver a Hanabi caminar de un lado a otro moviendo los brazos rápidamente, producto de su frustración al no poder detener a Shikamaru cuando había escapado llevándose a su hermana con él.

− Ya aparecerá – Le dijo con calma.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Y si no la deja? ¿Y si la encierra en un sótano? ¡¿Qué tal si le pone esposas o la amarra con cadenas?!

− Cálmate Hanabi – Dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente – Nunca eh sido particularmente afecto a ese hombre, pero sé que no dañara a tu hermana físicamente – Caminó hasta su escritorio – Debe aceptar que ya terminó.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza, aún caminando de un lado a otro.

− ¿Crees que Hinata podrá decírselo? Ella lo quiere mucho y…

− Es una Hyuga – La interrumpió – Claro que podrá hacerlo.

Hanabi suspiró y se sentó en el sillón, aun moviendo sus piernas de forma nerviosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió con la mujer en sus brazos lo más rápido que pudo hacía emergencias.

En la mañana la había encontrado vomitando sangre en el baño, y luego de medio cambiarse había conducido a toda velocidad hacía el hospital.

− ¡Llamen al doctor Uchiha! – Gritó una enfermera apenas los vio llegar.

Shikamaru no pudo ni hablar cuando ya la había arrebatado de sus brazos y acostado en una camilla.

Puso la cabeza de Hinata de costado y corrió junto a la camilla. Otra enfermera lo tomó del brazo, alejándolo de la camilla. Vio al doctor llegar corriendo y entrar a la sala donde tenían a su esposa. Él solo podía esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Estará bien – Dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto de su esposa – Apenas ayer le hicimos una transfusión, suponemos que no descanso lo necesario.

Shikamaru asintió sabiendo que era probablemente su culpa.

Se quedó afuera del cuarto hasta que le permitieron pasar, mirando la mirada acusadora del doctor cuando por fin le permitió entrar al cuarto.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos y luego le sonrió. Shikamaru se acercó a ella, queriendo ignorar el suero y el sonido de la maquina a la que estaba conectada, por lo que tomó su mano.

− Lo siento, debí…

− No te disculpes – Dijo la mujer apretando su mano – Yo… necesitaba despedirme.

Shikamaru apretó la mano de Hinata con fuerza.

− Aun tenemos tiempo – Susurró acercándose a ella – Todavía no es tarde para…

− Lo siento.

El moreno asintió, sentándose a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había salido cuando su hermana llegó, ya que prácticamente lo había echado del cuarto sin consideración, aunque no la culpaba, debido a la forma en la que él había decidido llevarse a Hinata el día anterior.

Se encontró con Hiashi afuera del cuarto, al que saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

− El doctor dijo que estará estable en un mes o dos, entonces la mandaré Okinawa por lo menos un año para que se ponga al corriente con la empresa y descanse un poco – Miró al moreno por unos segundos – Nunca apoye esta relación, pero admiro como dejaste de lado todo para darle lo que ella necesitaba.

Shikamaru bufó levemente.

− Solo conseguí arruinar mi matrimonio.

Hiashi asintió.

− En ese caso, tienes un año y dos meses para pensar cómo recuperarlo.

− ¿Eh?

Hiashi miró a Hinata por la ventana de la habitación.

− Aún no me agradas, pero no sé si ella será capaz de amar a otra persona.

Shikamaru lo miró entrar al cuarto, para luego caminar a la salida. Sentía su mundo desmoronarse, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba bien aferrarse a esa pequeña luz de esperanza que le había dado Hiashi.

Pero aun así lo haría. Pensaría como recuperar a su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba por tomar un avión, para descansar, para ponerse al corriente, para reponerse y volver a la empresa familiar.

− Ya mandé el expediente, no olvides ninguna consulta.

Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke con calma. El único al que le permitió ir a despedirla porque sabía que no podía disuadirlo. Alguien con quien había comenzado una nueva y grata amistad.

− Gracias.

El moreno asintió, despidiéndose de ella sin mucha formalidad.

Hinata regresó sobre sus pasos cuando el comenzó a alejarse.

− ¡Sasuke˗san!

El moreno giró la mirada algo confundido, ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

− ¿Qué pas…?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos, que le dio una sonrisa al separarse.

− Lo veo en un año – Dijo sonriendo y corriendo hacía la fila de su avión.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

− Te veo en un año – Murmuró viéndola correr para alcanzar su avión.

* * *

Y fin.

Con este capítulo llegamos al final, sé que es un final algo abierto, pero no quería elegir entre Shikamaru y Sasuke, así que dejó a su imaginación con quien se queda Hinata (¡No me maten!).

Muchas gracias por leer esta corta y dramática historia, espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo al escribirla.

Un agradecimiento a Nana, DAngel 7 y por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, así como a los que agregaron a favoritos.

Sin más por el momento, gracias por su ayuda, y espero me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


End file.
